


記得你的樣子

by ethor



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: E-Sports, M/M, RPF, RPS - Freeform, 咖N
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethor/pseuds/ethor
Summary: ▲3月咖恩本的其中一篇，當時有很多想說的、很多希望的，大概都在這裡了吧▲禁止轉載、禁止轉給電競相關人士觀看





	記得你的樣子

> 你說我又來了　盡說些傻話
> 
> 不說賭氣的話也不說傻話　難道我能吻你嗎
> 
> 你別過頭　意思是太快了吧怎麼這麼急呢
> 
> 你不明白的是　我的等待不只是空白
> 
> 我在等待裡蒐集了好多好多你的樣子
> 
> 我沒有熬煉它們　這不是詩
> 
> 它們只是純粹地在我身邊　在你不在的時候
> 
>  
> 
> ——《亂語》／葉青

 

咖薩心中有一個排名，這個排名暫時沒個好記的名字，因為咖薩怎麼想名字都帶著一股幹話的勁頭，他想來想去，還是不取名也罷。

這個排行，每一個都是一小小段各不相同的回憶，唯一相同的是都有熊灣。

 

第一名是某天深夜他送熊灣坐上回桃園的車，熊灣在走到朝馬的路上輕輕地握了他的手，並不是十指交扣的那種握法，而是用拇指和其他纖細的四指，試探般地捏著他的手掌。這三分鐘他們沒說一句話，熊灣更是連看都沒看他一眼，只顧著走自己的路，但咖薩心裡就像有隻雷珂煞激動地鑽上鑽下，夜晚的涼風裡他整路都像個智障一樣，擔心熊灣會不會聽到他鼓譟的心跳聲。

 

第二名是季中邀請賽之前整隊在熊灣家的時候。要準備搭車回到機場時，咖薩成功的在某些知情隊友的幫助下跟熊灣單獨相處了幾分鐘。他發誓他絕對沒想幹什麼——至少在熊灣主動抱住他之前沒想。熊灣那時也注意到四下無人，他低著頭快步走近咖薩，然後伸長了身體，緊緊的，彷彿像懷裡抱著全世界一樣的擁抱了他。

「加油。」熊灣只說了這兩個字，就放開他，抓著他的後衣領把他推出門。

 

第三名發生在熊灣上次回台中的時候。熊灣跟教練們一起看他們團練，大家在結束後紛紛起身走動休息。他那時候跟咪蛋抱怨了一句自己的腰痠背痛，不知怎地大家就聊起了按摩和推拿，後來更變成大家在吹噓自己的按摩技巧。他厚著臉皮滑著電腦椅到熊灣面前，要熊灣給他看看他到底多厲害。

當熊灣把手放到他肩上時，他還真的嚇了一跳，那個像刺蝟一樣的熊灣竟然會願意幫他按摩？但是比起專業的師傅，熊灣的技巧真的，含蓄的說，普通至極。不過這個排名又不是按摩排名，誰管熊灣的技術怎麼樣？他那時候享受的是熊灣捏著他肩膀的力道，虎口和指關節擦過他皮膚的柔軟觸感，還有熊灣在他頭上碎念著他的奇怪姿勢的聲音。當然他刻意無視了力道過大的揉捏，還有身旁隊友似笑非笑的表情。

 

之後還有在床上的第四名，熊灣紅透耳朵的第五名……

 

這件事情咖薩決定把它並列為第三名，畢竟是相關聯的兩件事，排在一起回憶起來也方便得多。回台中拍宣傳照的熊灣恰好遇上他們休假，還破天荒地答應住在咖薩家。雖然咖薩也是可以理解熊灣一步都不肯踏進髒亂宿舍的心情，要住宿的話他家可能是最好的選擇了。兩人輪流洗完澡，就窩在床上滑手機，咖薩靠在床頭，用手機遮掩自己瞥向熊灣的目光。熊灣的頭髮還帶著水氣，潮濕的貼在他乾淨的後脖頸上，他盤著腿低頭，在手機上敲敲打打，似乎是在講工作的事情而不是玩手遊。隨後他又看了手機最後一眼，才仰起頭，壓著脖子扭了幾下。咖薩立刻抓住機會：「熊灣，你脖子痛？」

「也沒到痛啦，只是剛剛低頭看手機有點痠。」熊灣依然維持著用手扶著脖子的姿勢，轉頭戒備的看向咖薩。「你想幹嘛？」

「沒有啊。」咖薩迅速的扔下手機，挪到熊灣背後，拉開他掩住大半個後頸的手。「上次你幫我按摩，這次換我報答你了。」

「不用了！」熊灣慌忙地把右手也舉起來防禦。

「我保證不會亂來，真的。」

「……不是那個問題。」熊灣轉頭過來看向咖薩，欲言又止。

「不然？」

「我怕癢！我脖子超怕癢可以嗎！」熊灣護著脖子小聲怒吼。

「我不動你脖子，幫你按肩膀跟背就好。」咖薩依然堅持不懈。他露出一副「我真的很盡力想要成為一個好男友」的樣子，他知道熊灣每次看到這個表情都會退讓。

果然如咖薩所料，熊灣瞪了他一眼，就移開防衛的雙手，轉而拿起床上的手機，「給我按輕一點喔。」

「是是。」咖薩又挨近了點，近到能聞到熊灣身上跟他一樣的洗髮精味。他伸出手，隔著衣服輕輕地在熊灣的肩胛骨上揉捏。熊灣本來還僵硬的繃著肌肉，隨著他哄誘般的力道，他的肩膀也漸漸放鬆下來，愜意地享受起來。

兩人在宜人的沉默裡做著各自的事，熊灣繼續專注在手機上，而咖薩則是漫不經心地捏著熊灣的肩，一邊把熊灣後頸的每個毛細孔都看了個徹底。咖薩終於從鬆垮的睡衣衣領半掩著頸背交界的美景回過神來，看到熊灣還是沒打算跟他講話。咖薩又起了逗熊灣的念頭，他低頭靠近熊灣，確認熊灣沒反應之後，就伸出舌頭快速但挑逗地沿著頸椎舔過熊灣的後頸。

舌尖嘗到皮膚鹹甜的味道，細小的汗毛因為突然的舔舐而豎起，蹭過咖薩的唇。熊灣瞪大眼，嚇到摔了手機，咖薩還看到脖子上的雞皮疙瘩一粒粒的突起。

「洪浩軒！」熊灣大吼一聲，抄起床上的枕頭砸向咖薩。

咖薩早就知道他會有什麼反應了，他躲過攻擊，握住熊灣還想揍他的手，又湊上去親了一口，恰恰在嘴唇上。

「你他媽……！」熊灣試圖用牙齒咬咖薩的嘴唇，卻又再一次被閃開。

「你脖子真的好敏感喔！這我一定要好好記起來。」咖薩得逞的微笑依然很燦爛，晃的熊灣都慌了心神。

「什麼記起來，給我忘記，現在馬上！」

「你的事情我才忘不掉。」咖薩放開熊灣的手腕，挨了不痛不癢的兩拳。

「幹，不要在那邊講幹話喔。」

「是真的。」咖薩從後面抱住熊灣的腰，「你第一次握我的手的時候，因為握著麥當勞的雪碧，所以手很冰。我第一次親你的時候，你罵我『幹你的低能在衝三小』。我們第一次——」

「好好不要說下去了，我相信你都記得，但你也記得太清楚了吧！」熊灣趕快打斷咖薩，再讓他說下去自己的臉都要紅的滴出血了。

「是嗎？還好吧？」咖薩沒頂嘴，只是笑了笑，用尖尖的下巴抵著熊灣的肩窩。在他看來，記住這些芝麻小事並不難，難的是怎麼告訴熊灣他的喜歡有多麼小心翼翼。

「你的奧提斯下巴真的很尖耶，放上去一點!」熊灣抱怨了下，繼續將目光轉回自動通關的遊戲上裝忙，忽略自己薄紅的耳廓。

這一切，咖薩都好好地記下來了。

在分別的時間裡，每次落敗、每次思鄉病發作、每次懷疑自己當初決定的時候，他都靠著這些細碎的回憶撐過去，而這些記憶也隨著每一次回想變得更加鮮明，彷彿又能讓他回到那些時刻。

 

就算你不在身邊，我也想好好記得你的樣子。

 

※※※

 

> 我的愛人，我們彼此共有的星球正常旋繞
> 
> 偶爾碰撞產生細小的裂痕與碎塊
> 
> 或者偶爾震盪，淚水便如潮水般襲捲而來
> 
> 如果我來不及誠實，來不及坦承我的愛
> 
> 也請記得我彆扭的樣子
> 
>  
> 
> ——《我會誠實，不耍彆扭》／宋尚緯

 

熊灣沒想過，多年後的兜兜轉轉，他和咖薩還是轉到了一塊。當時電話裡那句「我要回去了」，他還以為只是一樣的返鄉探親而已，想不到過沒幾天，他就接到消息，咖薩退役了，還要回來電狼任職教練。

「你不留在上海？」

「我想回家了。」咖薩的答案跟他對外說明的答案一樣，就只是想回家了。

 

咖薩回來沒多久，就拉著熊灣要他陪著看房子。簽約後，咖薩一句玩笑的：「不如你也搬來一起住」，竟讓他心動了。沒有考慮太久，他就開始處理搬家的事，幾周後，他回到台中，住進咖薩租的公寓裡。

住在同個屋簷下還有許多事情需要習慣，但對於談了五年遠距離戀愛的他們，能每天見到面已經足夠了。熊灣基本上還是宅在家開台，咖薩則是和舊時當選手一樣，總是晚出晚歸。

像現在，都已經快半夜兩點了，咖薩還沒回家。熊灣倒不擔心，這幾周來為了即將到來的春季賽，他和那群年輕的選手們都不眠不休的準備著，總是要等到選手們都結束練習他才肯回來。前幾天他去探班時，看到訓練室裡頭五人坐成一排團練，咖薩和一些以前的隊友則是手抱胸或插腰的站在那群少年背後盯著他們。這似曾相識的場景看得他忍不住笑了出來，他們當年也是被教練盯得不要不要的小選手，怎麼才一眨眼，他們都退居幕後，也扛起了更大的責任。

 

門口傳來門鎖轉動的聲音，咖薩推門進來，臉上的疲憊毫無遮掩。熊灣趕忙起身，還來不及說些什麼，咖薩就像隻大貓一樣抱了上來，掛在他肩膀上撒嬌。

「連兩場團練，贏一場輸一場，輸的那場還打了一個多小時，累死了。」

熊灣拍拍他的背，因為騎車回來，他身上圍繞著寒氣，冷冰冰的。「要先洗澡嗎？」

「不了，」咖薩放開他，搖搖晃晃的走進臥室，他坐在床上，脫掉外套和圍巾。「明天早上再洗，我想睡了。」

「好吧，我先去把電腦關了。」

熊灣整理好回到臥室時，咖薩已經枕著手臂躺在被單上，連衣服都沒換下，還輕輕地打著呼。熊灣坐上床，扯扯咖薩枕在頭下的手臂。「喂，別這樣睡，不然明天你又說你手在痛。」他的手痛近年已有好轉，但姿勢不正也常導致復發，熊灣每次看到他歪歪扭扭的坐在椅子上，都會把他拉起來坐正才滿意。

「唔嗯。」咖薩只是口齒不清的應了聲，睡眼惺忪地從眼皮縫裡看熊灣幫他把壓得有些發麻的手臂拉出來。因為沒躺在被子裡，他的手跟冰塊一樣，僵硬冰冷的躺在熊灣掌心，讓熊灣擔心的碎念了幾句：「怎麼不躺在被子裡，手冰成這樣。」

「沒事啦。」咖薩甩甩手，讓血液流回血管裡，「你快過來躺著，我想睡覺了。」

「你先睡，我還有事要忙。啊，記得換好衣服再睡！」熊灣把臥室的燈調暗，又匆匆離開房間。

咖薩撐起身，用沒知覺的手艱難地換上睡衣，摘掉眼鏡，意識模糊的躺回床上，在夢境的邊緣浮沉。忽然，溫暖的觸感包覆他的手，他勉強睜眼，熊灣正用熱毛巾敷上他的手，一邊幫他按摩，一看到他疑惑的眼神，就抱歉地說:「我找不到熱水袋，不知道放哪了。快睡，別偷看了。」

熊灣低著頭專心幫他按摩，眼睫低垂，彷彿都能數出來有幾根。就算眼皮再沉重，咖薩也不想閉眼，他抓緊機會，把這刻記在心中。

「幹什麼，笑得這麼猥褻。」熊灣抬頭，看到他疲倦的臉上浮現的笑容，不禁好氣又好笑，捏捏他的酒窩念了幾句。

「欸熊灣，你真好看。」脫口而出的話聽起來肉麻，但這大概是大腦半當機的咖薩唯一想到能講的話。

熊灣聽這種笨拙的告白都不知道聽了幾年了，臉頰卻還是毫無抵抗力地浮現紅暈，只好用力掐了一下他的虎口。「……你不是很累嗎？睡覺！」

「我在等你，我都幫你暖好被了。」

「我不相信你能撐這麼久，你一定馬上睡著還打呼。」

「熊灣，記得很久以前，你回台中看我們，還幫我按摩的事嗎？」咖薩突然想起第一次熊灣幫他按摩的事，說來好笑，那時候他還像初戀的少年一樣，光是肢體接觸就能開心半天。現在他們都不是年輕人了，熊灣的碰觸已經不再讓他興奮，卻讓他有安心溫暖的感覺。

「記得。怎麼，你是不是想嘴我按摩技術不好？」

咖薩打了個呵欠，帶著睡意模糊的回話：「哪有啊，我們熊灣技術最棒了，只是怕你忘記而已。」

「講的好像我很健忘一樣。」

咖薩只是笑了笑，閉上眼繼續享受熊灣靠的極近的體溫。如果時間能被保存，讓他隨時都能回味就好了，熊灣的溫度、味道、觸感、聲音和樣貌，如果這些都能成為永恆，那該有多好……

「咖薩，咖薩？」熊灣等了一會，都沒聽咖薩回話，輕喚他的名字，才發現他已經熟睡。

他在夜半昏暗的房裡，繼續揉捏咖薩的手掌，直到他的手心也散發暖意，才拿開冷掉的毛巾，把他的手臂掖進被子裡。

熊灣擰乾毛巾，走到陽台上把毛巾掛好。外頭偶有駛過的車聲，低沉的引擎聲劃過寧靜。他仰頭望向夜空，經歷多少人世波折，冬日星空還是跟他們年少時一樣，獵戶座（他唯一分辨得出來的星座）的腰帶上，三顆星星依然柔和地發著光，眼睛適應黑暗後，他又找到了好幾顆星星，遠近不一的散落在空中。

他支著頭靠在欄杆上，陷入回憶。

 

那是很久以前，大概是幾年前的冬天晚上，那時他們還是選手，還是這些變動和歷練都還沒寫進生命裡的少年時代。大伙練習結束後，總會三三兩兩的走回宿舍休息，雖然熊灣嫌棄宿舍髒亂而住外面，但距離也不遠，也總是和大家一起走。那天恰巧只有他和咖薩而已，他們並肩走在人行道上，熊灣只顧著埋頭趕路，一回神才發現咖薩竟然沒走在他身邊。

回頭一看，咖薩正站在後面幾公尺遠，仰頭看著黑漆漆的夜空。

「咖薩，走了，在幹嘛啊你？」熊灣看咖薩呆呆地向上看，嘴巴都開了，只好走到他旁邊喊他。

「熊灣快看！」咖薩突然對他露出了燦爛的笑容和兩個小小的酒窩，指著天上要熊灣抬頭。

「看什麼啦，你是不是又想整我？」看多了咖薩的惡作劇，熊灣也有了戒心，說不定等等又被咖薩得逞。

「看就對了。」

熊灣嘆口氣，依言抬頭，這才發現天空並不是全黑，就算在城市裡還是能看到許多星點散布在夜幕裡，在過於耀眼的燈火裡安靜閃爍。

「星星……在台中竟然還這麼多。」熊灣不禁感嘆，選手匆忙的生活讓他們多久沒好好抬頭看星星了呢？

「才不是在整你呢。」咖薩和他一起仰頭，「只是想讓你也看看。你認得星座嗎？」

「不認得。」

「那邊那邊，有三顆星連成一條線的是獵戶座的腰帶。」咖薩指向遠處的天空，得意的解釋。

「還真看不出來，你竟然會認星座，那那邊是什麼星座？」

「我只認得獵戶座。」咖薩調皮地做了個鬼臉，竊笑著閃開熊灣的仙女拳。

「靠，你再裝啊！」

他們在冷風裡待了很久，直到手指凍的僵硬，脖子也發痠才再度踏上歸途。

那天的夜空和今夜一樣美，也大概是那時，他們之間種下了一顆慢熟的種子，掩埋在心底等待發芽的時機。

 

咖薩大概覺得他的記憶力沒他好，但熊灣沒說的是，他才不像咖薩想得這麼健忘，這些回憶當然也存在他的腦海裡。只是它們就像今晚的星星一樣，沈默而低調的閃爍著微光，不去注意根本無從知曉。他記得咖薩每一句偽裝著真心的幹話，記得他們每個彆扭著不敢觸碰彼此的時刻，記得那些分別的時候，他們怎麼和內心裡灼熱難耐的思念共存。

 

屋內咖薩翻了個身，被單和衣物的窸窣聲拉回熊灣的思緒，他不再眷戀星空，轉身回屋，回到熟睡的愛人身邊。他鑽入被咖薩的體溫烘得暖暖的被窩，向咖薩低聲但清晰的說：

「我都記得。」

 

——《記得你的樣子》全文完

**Author's Note:**

> 其實兩段是在不同的時間點寫的，第一段的咖薩視角只是單純的敘述兩個人剛談戀愛的過程，第二段是寫在咖薩離開之後，只是想寫當一切都隨時間而逝，互相陪伴的兩人都變得更為溫柔、更為誠實的樣貌。  
> 這是我覺得自己能給咖恩最好的結局了，不管在哪個遠方，心裡住著惦記的人的影子，思念也許就不會這麼疼了。  
> 祝福你們。


End file.
